


and I will kiss you on the top of your head, for that is the kindest place to place a kiss

by alovelikenoneother



Series: One shots for the heart [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Death, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: Ryan can't sleep but alas, Shane is there.





	and I will kiss you on the top of your head, for that is the kindest place to place a kiss

_"Shane!"_

_Ryan runs, panting with each step and each breath towards a lifeless Shane. When he finally reaches him, Ryan uses his pounding muscles to cradle his lover bridal style while at the same time, kneeling._

_"Baby, I'm here," Ryan says with shaking voice and tears already falling on to the soon-to-be corpse. He runs his hand through Shane's wild hair smiling, trying to act like his boyfriend isn't going to be dead within seconds._

_"I know," Shane replies voice quivering not out of fear but melancholy. His hands finally go limp as his hand is no longer holding grabbing on to Ryan's arm, but yet, resting on the ground. His slow breathing that Ryan could feel on his forehead no longer existed and the pounding heartbeat Shane kept that could be heard a mile away, went deaf. The part that hurt Ryan the most was his eyes remaining open, showing the major change from an alive Shane to a dead one._

_His eyes when he was alive, it was like they held the universe. The only thing in them now was just brown, the color of Shane's iris', and black, the color of the pupils._

_It hurt Ryan more than anything._

"Ryan!"

Ryan woke up panting the same way he did in his nightmare. The only difference was that he was in his bed and Shane was not laying on a dirt ground covered in blood. He was looking at Ryan with a worry on his face and deep within his eyes- that still held the universe within them. 

Ryan immediately collapsed into the embrace of Shane who ultimately knew what happened. Shane hummed a song but Ryan couldn't pinpoint which one it was, yet the soft voice of his lover was all he needed to feel secure and reassured. 

"Baby, I'm right here."

"I know." 

The two stayed like that for half an hour until Ryan dozed off while in his grasp. Shane gently laid him back down on the bed while placing a gentle kiss on his forehead for extra comfort. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> ya like that?
> 
> comments and kudos make me feel loved.
> 
> tumblr: unsolved-tryguys
> 
> title is from the song Natalya from the musical Preludes by David Malloy.


End file.
